Washing Machines
'Washing Machines' The fourth song in Justin's rap album called "Dear Rudiff" Theories I believe this song is basically about first impressions. Prilly went to the laundromat, and he met this man who looked very cool with the lyrics "Free-throws with his laundry just like he was swishing hoops-Got that plaid interior inside his combat boots ". He tried to make conversations with him, but he simply nodded and continued doing his laundry. Prilly grew angry and was about to kill him, but then the man started talking to him, and they grew to like each other. In the song, he is telling Rudiff about this experience and how he learned that people are like washing machines. They're useless, unless you give them a use, with the analogy, "What’s a washing machine if there’s no laundry to do?" ☀If you want to put your theories here, go for it. Anyone can edit it. - Takatoose your own theory here if you like, if you do, please put this below your theory so people know. Lyrics For real, this Renekton shit is awesome! I- I feel like I’m seeing the whole world in a bunch of different colors Bunch of different… colors Umm… And I stall Dear Rudiff, I pre-drank my fall Guess what? The cost of a lesson learned is not always forgiven, But I’ve driven passed the point of no return Can’t see me running out of words, And sure, I could probably even sketch you something It’s a regret every time I see this salt-water reflection Looking pale, I guess I misplaced the directions to my soul Ha,results of insurrection But I wish you’d seen it when I marched into that room Was howling, “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my Christmas! Watch me separate these shifting fingers from this fist-less paw” Then they all jumped up to resist me, But distance was too far- Oh! And I tried to move the bottom of the sea -Couldn’t get a grip This one’s kinda’ hard to explain… But I mean… between you and me, I wasn’t seeing things straight That shit she put me on was not agreeing with me I’m still feeling a tinsy bit out there... And it’s hard to get close now, for me ‘Cause some people just seem like washing machines I was at the laundromat hoping you’d hit me back So to kill some time, I try to unwind by talking up this cat He had this interesting padlock on a belt, and a mohawk -I don’t really affiliate with people like that But goddamn, this guy was so cool! Free-throws with his laundry just like he was swishing hoops -Got that plaid interior inside his combat boots Stomped across the aisle like he was shooting up a school I said, “Dude! You’ve got to meet my buddy, Rudiff! The next time he’s in town, I will be sure to introduce you to him” Gave me nod of respect, and then went on with the rest of his set I regret even talking to him See, I don’t put myself out there Just ‘cause people only pout and bitch about shit I wish I gave a fuck Went into my trunk to get a bucket He kinda’ pissed me off, I wanna’ slice open his stomach Make him watch as he bleeds out And laugh as he freaks out How funny would it be in this scene To watch his bowels explode in the shape of a <3 Is it just me, or are people not that friendly anymore? And it’s hard to get close now, for me ‘Cause some people just seem like washing machines Makes me sick to the bone to believe There are people who settle for being washing machines Long story short, it was time for a reckoning I beckoned him over, prepared to full-force wrecking ball his face His eyes went wide, the time was nigh! “And now, you die-” Wait! But then he started sweet talking “Weren’t you the guy that broke into that corporate office with the cat? And you tried to makes its fingers disappear—just like that! Yo, I heard you got arrested…” I said, “It was just magic, but I guess they weren’t impressed with it” Then we talked it up for like an hour or two Uhh… I guess he is my friend (but he’s got nothing on you) The point I’m trying to make Is that this person (give or take) was really great And I guess I kinda’ learned something Some people seem like they’re useless ‘til you give them a use Like, what’s a washing machine if there’s no laundry to do? I’m pondering truth while I am writing to you Because honestly, I can’t be open about this with anyone else -Tru And it’s hard to get close now, for me ‘Cause some people just seem like washing machines Makes me sick to the bone to believe There are people who settle for being washing machines Category:Songs Category:Dear Rudiff